


The Case of Infected Hunters

by Codstiels_Trenchcoat, Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Case Fic, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fuck Or Die, Humor, Multi, Porn, Reluctant Sam, Sex Pollen, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Witches, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codstiels_Trenchcoat/pseuds/Codstiels_Trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Braelyn are on a witch case, and she's using a spell, sex pollen to be exact, to kill innocent people. Dean and Brae end up hit with the spell and now must decide what to do to reverse the hex.





	The Case of Infected Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add this to my re-make of Hearts of Darkness fanfic, but thought it was better off to stand alone. Enjoy! I'm dedicating this to Codstiels_Trenchcoat! <3

“I got her in my sights!” Braelyn shouts as she sprints after the magical slut. Dean following close behind, machete in hand. They, meaning Sam and Dean, had decided to be a bit barbaric with this witch. She was killing people with sex pollen, pretty sure a gun is a bit too generous, but still. They both ended up chasing her into a dead end hallway.

“No where to run and no where to hide. Got you cornered now you bitch!” Dean says. Braelyn cocked her gun to get her shot ready, and the witch throws something at the ground between them. Braelyn pulls the trigger, shooting just shy of her windpipe, just as whatever she threw exploded into a cloud of purple, glitter and the scent of lavender.

She covered her face with her hands while Dean sprung forward and decapitated the witch in one swing. Her head thudding on the floor when it hit the concrete. Dean grabbed Braelyn’s shoulder to single her to let go of her face. But it was too late for the two of them. Once her vision was clear, the floor was just sparkling from the glitter, and both of them were covered in the herpes like substance.

“Holy glitter bomb.” All she has to do is turn her head just right and more of that shit falls out from her hair.

“Did you breathe any of it in?” Dean asks, panic rising in his tone.

“I only had a split second decision, maybe, I dunno.” Braelyn responds.

“You do realize what this could do to you, right?” Now he’s yelling at her.

“No.” Fake dumbness in her voice, hands landing on her hips as sarcasm pools out of her. “Like I don’t know what this will do! What about you?”

“This is no time to be sarcastic. And I didn’t breathe this in, I held my breath when she threw that damn exploding hex bag. How could you be so careless?”

“Excuse me? Careless, me? You’re the one that wanted to behead the cunt instead of shooting her with bullets. She was a level 2 witch, probably able to kill her like a normal person!”

“Beheading her did kill her like a normal person.”

“Exactly! That always kills _any_ normal person! If we shot her while she was running, we wouldn’t be in this mess! You screw up these hunts without really thinking them through.”

“You’re one to talk!”

“Really?” Braelyn gets into Dean’s glimmering face. “Cause, unlike you, shooting first isn’t always the solution.” Dean just clenches his jaw. “You know how well that worked when we first got into town and found this bitch right away.”

“Guys! I can hear you shouting from the other side of the warehouse.” Sam walks up to them, but stops short when he takes a look at his surroundings. Dead witch, glitter everywhere, including his best friend and idiot older brother. “You fuckers.” He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Not the time to be insulting us.” Dean says.

“Actually, you can insult your brother.”

“Fuck you!”

“Only in your dreams!”

“Knock it off! Both of you.” Sam exasperates.

“Well, Brae was the one who breathed in the sex pollen.”

“It’s not just inhaling the substance, Dean.” His brother looks at him with bewilderment. “The powder that the glitter is mixed with, it sticks to the skin and dissolves through the pores.”

“So, even if I had tried holding my breath, there’s no way to avoid this?” Braelyn says. “Great, just great. Now that the witch is dead, and not hurt, like we had planned, we can’t ask her how to fix this.” Pointing all the blame on Dean.

“Well sorry, Ms. We-gotta-do-it-her-way! If we hadn’t of, she would have escaped and killed more people.”

“I swear, if you both don’t shut up, I’m going to learn a voice silencer spell from her book just so you two quit bickering.”

“Now you know how I feel living with the both of you this past week.” Braelyn shoots at Sam.

“Whatever. Anyways, in her book she wrote down the spell reversal and duration. It looks like she was experimenting with a bunch of nobodies up until the spell was perfected a couple of months back.”

“We’ve never been able to determine the exact time the spell makes the vics hearts give out.” Dean says. “It says it in there?”

“Yea, and then some. C’mon, let’s get back to the motel, and fast.” Sam backs up, not wanting to be near them when they start to move. Dean goes to grab the witch’s body while Braelyn gets her head and they carry her outside to burn her.

With the bright mid day sun beating down on the three, Dean looked like Edward from Twilight, which wouldn’t be too bad, if she wasn’t under the influence of a super advanced hex. Sam instructs the both of them to sit in the back seat, with a couple blankets to catch the glitter and any remnants of the spell. So that way, when they fix this situation the tarnished fabric could be destroyed.

Sam tried to drive back to the motel as fast as he could, but as soon as he got into town, that’s when the sideffects of the spell began to kick in for Braelyn. Twitching and fidgeting in the back, occasionally bumping into Dean.

“Will you quit squirming.” Dean shoves his shoulder into hers.

“Can’t help it. It’s hot in here.” She starts panting and reaches for the handle to roll down the window. The wind isn’t helping her cool off. “Dean, help me get these clothes off.” She struggles to get her jacket off.

“We’re 2 minutes away from the motel, clothes stay on!” Sam barks from the front.

“But Saaammm.” Heart pounding, sweat pooling through the first layer of clothes. Then the car suddenly stops moving.

“Get out and take off the layers of clothing, then we go inside.” They all pile out of the car, Dean and Braelyn proceed to strip until they are left in their underwear. Still broad daylight, anyone passing by or staying in the motel could see what’s going on.

“Brae, why don’t you go with Sam to wash up in our room, I’ll go into yours.” She picks up the key that fell out of her jacket pocket and hands it to him. Sam lets her into the room first and rushes straight into the bathroom. While she waited for the water to heat up in the shower, she was struck with an overwhelming sensation of desire. Now was the time to rush the cleaning up process.

However, it’s a bit difficult to wash herself when images of Sam keep popping up and running through her mind. All the times she snuck looks at him when he would walk around topless in the bunker or motels. A lot of the time, he just got out of the shower and was air drying his hair because he didn’t want to get his shirt wet.

Soon though, the images turned into fantasies on what she wanted Sam to do to her. The more she continued to let her mind allow these images to come through, the harder it was to wash the glitter off. Her heart pounded with need, aching with desire. Her skin was heating up with the room temperature water pouring over her body and breathing ragged. Most of the glitter was washed off, so she decided to shut the water off and step out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom, dripping wet.

“Sam, something’s wrong.” She pants and swallows thickly.

“You ok? Your skin is bright pink.”

“No, did you find anything?” She points at the book.

“Yea, but I’ll wait for Dean to get in here.” Braelyn walks over to the door that conjoins their rooms and bangs impatiently on the wood. He pulls open the door, looking just as disheveled as Braelyn.

“Let’s get this shit straightened out, cause I dunno what the fuck is going on.” At least he’s dressed, ish. Braelyn goes to her duffle in that room and puts on a clean tank top and panties, joining the boys over by the table to listen to Sam.

“Well, from what I gathered. This spell kicks in depending on how bad their fascination for another person is. Meaning, obsession makes the sideffects appear faster than others. The vics that had deep affection for someone they couldn’t have, like wanting to give their teeth to them, died within 4 hours of the sex pollen being dumped on them. The mild obsessers’ hearts gave out in 16.”

“Ok yea, how about reversing it?!” Dean shouts, getting antsy.

“Just like any sex pollen spell, have sex with whoever you’re obsessed with.” Sam looks at the both of them, heads down and sighing loudly. “If it’s a celebrity, yea it’ll be difficult to get rid of this-”

“Not a celebrity.” Braelyn says.

“Definitely not a celebrity.” Dean pants.

“Could you guys at least tell me who it is, and maybe I can see if whoever they are, are willing to have sex with you?” Neither of them answer Sam.

Braelyn drops down to the floor and can’t quite catch her breath, panting furiously. “Oh God! It hurts! My body feels like it’s burning from the inside out! Sam I need you!” She reaches out for his pant leg to pull herself into his space. “Sam, please!” She had crawled onto his lap and put her arms around his neck.

“Ok, pretty clear as to who you obsess over.” Sam says, trying to push her off him. “But I don’t feel comfortable doing this.” Successfully getting her to sit on the floor as she whines from the loss of contact.

“Sam, it’s the only way to reverse this, you’re the one that has to help me.” Braelyn pleads with him. “If you don’t, I could die.”

“It just doesn’t feel right, I can’t.” She leans forward on all fours and begins a low scream as the heat within starts to burn again.

“You’re willing to let her die, like this, because you don’t want to have sex with her?” Dean says going over and getting into his little brother’s face.

“It’s not just that.” She wails and clutches her chest. Sam winces, not wanting her to be in pain, but can’t bring himself to do anything to her. “Because she’s under some sort of influence, I, just, can’t do it.”

“You gotta understand, even if she wasn’t, she still clearly wants you. You’re the one that needs to do this- ah fuck!” Dean drops down, his chest starting to pain him while his heart beats its rhythmic beat.

“Dean!” Sam clutches onto his brother. “Who are you fascinated with?”

“The one in you.” He grits. “Braelyn!”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sam runs his hands through his hair. Braelyn continues to scream as she curls into a ball on the floor.

 

Meanwhile.....

The motel owner, about 75 yards away, sits at her desk, mindlessly leafing through a magazine. She has the window open to let the air in to cool the room. The a/c isn’t working in the office but, it’ll have to do. In the distance, she hears screaming. She roughly slams the magazine on the counter and sighs loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“God damn kids these days. Not dealing with the sex and the murdering. Every time that I call the police, they’re just fucking in the room!” She mutters to her cat who was sitting there watching her, tail whipping back and forth calmly. “I’m sick of it!” The cat gets frightened, ears back and eyes wide. “Jeffery just had to have a fucking motel, literally, I wanted a grocery store!” She starts to raise her voice and the cat runs away. “But, no, no, can’t have what Karen wants!”

“Shut the fuck up Karen!” A muffled male voice can be heard down the hall.

“Shut the fuck up Karen.” She mocks him quietly. Cat peering around the doorway skeptically. She picks up her headphones that she knows to keep there and puts them on, music blaring from from a bluetooth interface. “You shut the fuck up, you’re not the one that does all the god damn work around here.” Begrudgingly picking up her magazine again.

 

Back to the action....

“God dammit Sam, please!! This really fucking hurts!!” Braelyn shrieks.

“Alright! I’ll do it!” He kneels on the floor in front of her curled up form. As soon as his hands grabbed onto her arms, she stopped screaming and her breathing began getting back to normal. Dean is grunting where he’s on his hands and knees, feeling less pain than Braelyn is. “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“Sam, I may be under a spell, it’s affecting my heart, not my brain. I’m giving you my consent.” Sam nods and moves his hands up to her face and leans in. Braelyn starts feeling tingly as soon as their lips met. Like fireworks going off inside of her. In her mind she’s thanking the witch, but also is glad she’s dead. He begins to experiment and let his tongue swipe across her sealed lips.

She allows him entrance and both their tongues dance in unison. Braelyn then pushes him off.

“What?” Sam worries she’s changed her mind.

“How is it like any sex pollen? Like how exactly do we have to reverse the spell?”

“Well, both people have to climax, and the males under/not under have to ejaculate into their person of desire or whatever.”

“Must suck if a lesbian got struck with that.”

“Yea. She actually wrote in the book that she didn’t want any lesbians or gays, she was a complete homophobe.”

“Shut up and get to fuckin’ me.” Braelyn brings his face down and they crash lips once again. Sam trails his hands down her sides and under the hem of her panties, pushing them down her knees and helping take them off. He reaches a hand between her legs and is surprised to feel how wet she is. Easily slipping a finger between her folds and teasing her clit.

In turn, Braelyn moans into Sam’s mouth. She firmly places a hand over Sam’s crotch, he’s hard alright, and he’s big. “Mmm, bigger than I thought you’d be.” She smiles and bites her bottom lip. She turns around, dislodging Sam’s hand and leans down on all fours. Presenting herself to him with her tank top on still.

Sam unzips his fly and takes out his cock. Pulling down his pants till they’re halfway down his thighs. He grabs her hips, to make sure he’s still making contact with her just in case she starts screaming again.

“I can’t believe I’m going to be fucking my best friend.” Sam mutters and lines up.

“Dean!” Braelyn gasps as she feels the tip of his cock at her entrance. “ ‘mere.” He crawls to her and she wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him in for a well heated kiss. Sam pushes in slowly, not really sure if she can take his size. But for some reason, she doesn’t feel as tight as Sam thought her to be.

Braelyn moans loudly once she feels Sam inside of her. Not wanting to waste time, Sam pulls out and thrusts back into the wet channel. She kneels up and brings Dean with her. She reaches down into his boxer briefs and gets a hand on his dick. Stroking him under the fabric as Sam is rocking in and out of her pussy. The slipperiness glides along his sensitive skin, it shouldn’t make him second guess his thoughts about not wanting to do this in the first place. The feel of her every time he pulled out made him hornier, the small squelch her channel makes tells him just how drenched she is.

“Oh fuck Sam! Yea, like that!” She moans her encouragement and practically tears down the boxer briefs Dean was wearing so her hand wasn’t at an awkward angle. Pulling on his much thicker cock, earning her a few breathy moans. Braelyn leans back down and licks at his slit, slowly closing her lips around the mushroom tip. Seeing what she was doing, drove Sam to move faster. Something like seeing his best friend sucking on his brothers dick should not turn him on. Maybe it’s the voyeur in him, well, yea, it is the voyeur in him.

Braelyn moves a hand to her own clit, teasing and massages a few times until she’s on her way to her first orgasm. Rubbing just right and the feel of being stuffed with dick at both ends sends her straight over. A muffled scream made Dean groan loudly from the vibration on his hardened flesh. Sam thrusts in faster, harder, wanting to feel her clench around him again. It made her much tighter.

“God, you feel so amazing!” Sam grunts. Slowly moving a hand under her shirt and cupping onto her breast. Fingers twisting and toying with the nipple. The other hand reaching around and shoving her hand away so he could play with her clit. Thick calloused pads of his fingers passing over her sensitive pleasure button almost makes her choke on a moan with Dean’s dick in her mouth.

The hand on her breast leaves and grabs onto her shoulder so he could pull her back onto him. Thrusts getting harder, shoving her further onto Dean’s cock, listening to her gag as its shoved too far into her throat. She took her mouth away and whined really high and kept getting higher as her second orgasm approached. Sam kept the attack to her clit even as she clenched around him. Trembling and shaking between the two brothers. Her body going limp as she allows Sam to use her in any way at this point.

“Fuck, Sam! I love your cock!” She clenches intentionally on him as he’s trying to hold it together. She leans in closer to Dean and whispers in his ear. “Who knew that your brother could be this awesome!”

“Baby, just wait until I get in there.” Dean growls in her ear. “You’ll have a taste of my cock and never want anyone else’s after I’m through with you.” Braelyn whines in her throat. “What if to help me get off as well, you let me slide on up there with Sammy?”

“Just Sam’s cock!” She straightens up, back to chest against Sam. He slows his thrusting as the angle was a bit harder to thrust fast. Braelyn wraps her arms around his neck from behind and grinds down on his cock.

Dean’s heart started pounding and hurting when she quit touching him. He suppressed the urge to cry out and focus on something that could probably only happen once.

“C’mon.” Dean shuffles forward on his knees until he’s in her space again. A hand slipping to where Sam and her are connected. His index finger grazing Sam’s slick cock as it slides in and out. He clenches his jaw as he feels Dean’s finger on him. The digit moves up as it slides in easily and effortlessly. Braelyn keens. “Don’t tell me this wouldn’t feel amazing.” He adds his middle finger into the mix and she gasps. His thumb slowly inching closer to her clit to persuade her more. The digits moving in unison with Sam’s cock.

“Oh fuck! That does feel nice!” She opens her eyes to look at him. Iris’ completely gone from how big her pupils are.

“It’ll feel even nicer with my actual dick. You’ll feel so stretched and full beyond comparison. Plus, I don’t like the idea of sloppy seconds.” He continues to massage her pleasure button with his thumb. “Sammy are you ok with me doing this?”

“I don’t care at this point, I just want the spell to reverse so we can get back to normal.”

She nods. “Do it, Dean!” He removes his hand and she grunts with frustration from the loss of stimulation. Sam pulls out almost completely to allow Dean to enter with him. The head of his cock was still inside her, so Dean got next to him and pushed inside. He stopped to let her accommodate to being stretched this wide. She’s panting harshly, eyes tightly shut and hands clinging to Dean’s biceps.

He looks up at his brother and nods to signal him to move with him. “Fuck! So much tighter!” Sam groans. Fully seated, on two cocks, they all breathe heavily into the musky sweat filled silence. Sam’s trying his damndest to keep himself from blowing right when things were getting good.

They begin a slow teetering motion, to make sure not to hurt her. Only speeding up when Braelyn gave them moans of encouragement. It was like sparks were igniting, lighting her skin up with electricity. A big smile on her face with a deep blush dusting her cheeks. She turns her head to look Sam in the eyes.

“Thank you.” She feels like the spell is starting to wear off, a feeling of being lifted from her made her sigh and connect Sam’s mouth to hers. Sam’s pace quickened as he was only hanging on by a thread. The slickness of his and Dean’s cocks rubbing together in the makeshift tightness they created, spurred him to finish.

Groaning into Braelyn’s mouth as he stilled his movements, cum spilling out of him in endless strands. Coating more of her insides as Dean keeps moving. Sam slowly pulls out and backs away, sitting on the floor. Dean carefully lays Braelyn down on her back and keeps thrusting in and out.

Dean places his hand between her legs and toys with her clit to guide her to her third orgasm of the afternoon.

“Oh my god! Dean!” She shakes through her climax and Dean pounds harder into her. She’ll probably have rug burn somewhere on her body in the next few hours. Sam’s watching where he sits. Still catching his breath and still too early for him to get interested again. Pants still down and shirt soaked with sweat. Dean’s grunting louder and gripping a bit too tightly to Braelyn’s hips. As if he could thrust any harder as he neared his end.

“Fuck! Braelyn, so good!” She reaches up and pulls him down for another kiss and trails her mouth down his jaw and onto his neck. Biting just behind the ear. Dean lets out a loud groan as he thrusts through his own orgasm. His cum mixing with Sam’s. After a few minutes, Dean pulls out and falls onto his back, chest heaving as he catches his breath.

 

~~~

 

The next morning, they pack their things and throw them in the car. Braelyn turns to Sam.

“About yesterday.”

“Don’t worry about it, you were under a spell, it’s alright.”

“No, what I was going to ask was, are we cool? Like, nothing is going to change between us. You’re one of my closest friends and I didn’t want to jeopardize anything by crossing lines like I had.”

“Yea, we’re fine.” He smiles and caresses her cheek. “You’re alive and that’s all that matters.” She goes to hug him tightly. “I still want us to stay friends though.”

“I understand.” She squeezes her arms around his waist and lets him go. Smiling up at him, when he turns his back to make sure Dean’s alright, the tears threaten to flood her eyes as her heart was shattered in this no name town. “

 

Reality

 

Braelyn reads the screen as the fic has ended. She’s been in her room reading these on her computer all day. Too many. The fans of the books must really not have a life or something. But, nevertheless, she closes out of that tab and looks for another juicy story. She’s already horny as it is, and is rubbing her thighs together.

Dean whistles as he walks past Braelyn’s room to get to the library. He looks in to check on her, and does a double take and walks back to get a good look at what she’s doing. He smirks and leans in the door frame.

“What’cha doing?” Arms crossed across his chest.

She jumps and slams her laptop down. “N-no-nothing.”

“Uh huh, so nothing is the reason you’re all hot and bothered.”

“Y-yes!?” She lowers her headphones down her neck.

“Right.” Dean stands there, obviously not thinking of leaving. “What were you doing on your computer?”

“Watching YouTube, research, whatever Sam does on his computer.”

“Mmhmm.” He moves in closer, almost snatching her laptop. But she hides it under herself by her upper back. Her knees were bent and feet planted on the mattress. He towers over her laying form, smirk still on his face. He gets on the bed and kneels at her feet. Reaching the hem of her leggings and pulling them to her knees and pushing her legs to her stomach.

“A-ah Dean! What are you doing?” She tries to pull them back but Dean pins her wrists down on her pillow.

“Trying to get you to tell me the truth.”

“And what do partially taking my leggings off have anything to do with this?”

“It’s all part of it.” He grins down at her. Reaching hand down to her pussy, warm and wet, just as Dean suspected. “Are you sure you were just ‘researching’?”

“Well yea.” She gulps as she feels his hand graze over her folds. His middle finger slipping between and entering her. Making her gasp and moan lightly.

“Research makes you horny?”

“S-sometimes.”

“You disgust me, but that’s what I like about ya.” Removing his hands to undo his belt and fly. “Second chance, what made you all hot and bothered on your computer?”

“YouTuber’s can be good looking, especially Markiplier.”

“I know you’re lying. That’s ok, I’ll get the truth out of you by the end of this.” He lines up and pushes in slowly. Braelyn’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt his thickness invade her.

Sam heard a noise when he was walking into the kitchen, a noise he’s never heard before. Curiosity got the better of him and he made his way down the hall to find the noise. As he got closer, he heard his brother speaking.

“Third time I’m going to ask you.”

“And this is the third time I’m not telling you.” That was Braelyn talking there. Sam peeks through the crack in which the door was left in. Dean’s on top of her, both their pants halfway off and Dean’s, he’s, they’re, oh my god! Sam’s eyes widen as he watches the mating display that he’s peeking in on. Getting half hard in his jeans.

Dean was pistoning his hips, making the most beautiful sounds escape Braelyn’s throat. He was making Braelyn’s body ignite like it has never done before with anybody. Her skin feels tingly and she doesn’t want this feeling to end. The feel of his dick sliding in and out of her and at just the right angle. She gasps sharp and Dean stops moving.

“What the fuck Dean?”

“Gonna torture you until you tell me. You don’t get to cum until then.”

“That’s cruel.”

“And I’m just really curious about what you were doing.”

“You really wanna know that bad?” Dean pulls out and thrusts back in.

“You know I do.” Sam still watching, having no idea what’s going on, is palming himself through his pants. Hard as fucking steel, the denim rubbing just right over the sensitiveness.

“Well, then you don’t need to know.”

“Then I guess you won’t need to feel the tingling feeling when you cum, when your whole body shakes and trembles as it relaxes you, making you sated and well fucked.” He says seductively in her ear. She starts panting and closes her eyes. ”You love the adrenaline it gives you, the heat of desire of getting off and releasing everything into that one tiny orgasm.”

“If I tell you, will you make me feel as what you said?” She pleads.

“Fourth time’s the charm. And I would never leave a lady wanting for too long.” She opens her eyes and stares into his green orbs. She can see a hint of playfulness and cockiness hidden in them.

“Well, I was researching porn.” That’s only half the lie.

“I don’t think that was all, but, I believe you.” He continues his pace from before, igniting her fire once more. Sam was on the verge of cumming but slowed down when everything stopped. Once they went at it again, his hand pushed down harder, stifling his moans and grunts. Before long, Sam gets to hear her climax, her scream so beautiful to the point that he had to squeeze his dick to stop himself again. “Jesus, I’ve only been able to get a handful of girls to scream while I fuck them.”

“You’re something else Dean Winchester. Oh fuck! Faster, harder!” He follows her instructions and he’s leaving her speechless, but as her mind muddles, she confesses the whole thing. “You’re so much better than the fictional you.” Dean stops again.

“Aha! Busted! So it wasn’t just porn!?” He starts his thrusting again and after a while he can feel he’s getting close. He’s groaning and letting her know that he’s about to cum. She can feel another orgasm threatening to break like a dam. Sam managed to get his hand down his pants and rapid fire strips his cock to the sounds of their moans.

All three of them cum, Sam covered his mouth with his free hand and leaned his back against the wall to calm down.

“Ok, yea, I was reading fanfiction about you and your brother and with a reader insert. Actually, that’s what I’ve been doing all day..” Sam perks up at her comment.

“That’s kinda hot, but not really, cause it just makes me want to hunt down Chuck and burn, confiscate and delete any form of those books.”

“Some of these stories can be really, really, hot. Especially the one I just read when you came in.” Dean pulls out and puts himself away.

“Well whatever, that was a lot of fun, we should do that again sometime.” He winks and goes to walk out of her room. “Sam?!” He looks like a deer caught in headlights and runs down the hall.

“Dean it’s not what it looks like!” Dean chases after him.

“Then why are your pants wet?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this piece. My friend and I enjoyed the humory bits to it! She's the one that thought of the motel clerk part, I couldn't pass up not writing it in this! She helped me through some other parts in this as well. The "reality" I didn't think of until later and just thought it be a fun addition to this fic!


End file.
